Learning to live
by Ashling13
Summary: When Katniss finds herself in the forbidden forest, during the 75th annual Hunger Games, a new reality awaits her. Will she adjust to the new life? Story much better than summary :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well, I know I have a lot of stories in progress, but, I couldn't get this out of my mind. The story occurs during forth book of harry potter, and Katniss is fourteen years old. Small alterations, though necessary. Hope you like it J**

Chapter 1

Katniss struggled to keep herself up. Two days of constant running can do that to you. With only a bow in her hand and three arrows in her quiver, she pressed forward through the forest. Dirty, exhausted, her muscles burning, Katniss wanted to die. What held her on was the thought of her sister Prim, now nine years old and her mother. They wouldn't handle without her, they all knew that. they were dependent on her, they were Katniss's responsibility.

Maybe this was why she couldn't remember how it all began. She didn't know she would never see her family again. She never knew…

* * *

One moment, Katniss was running, the other she was laying on the cold ground, sweat on her body forcing dirt and fallen leaves to stick to her, pain in her head that would have made her scream from pain, if she didn't clench her teeth tightly. Blackness crept in front of her eyes, as the world spun around her and she passed out.

* * *

"Ron look, there is someone there" A female voice rung in Katniss ears as she forced herself to upright position, focusing her eyes on the source of the noise. Focusing, the girl saw three figures approaching her. Instinctively, She forced herself to her feet and placed and arrow in the right position on the bow. Seeing that the girl had a weapon the three teenagers stopped dead.

" We don't want to harm you… Lower your bow" the girl reasoned slowly with Katniss, who was far from looking like she would be lowering the bow anytime soon.

" And get myself killed?" Katniss laughed sarcastically. Who where the three people dressed in… Robes? Meanwhile, The ginger haired boy who looked at the weapon in the girls hands with fear started to back away, only to be stopped by the black haired boy, who didn't take his eyes off the stranger. He felt the strange powerful aura escaping from the girl, her wild gaze and dirty face showing no emotions.

" Who are you?" The girl with bushy hair asked, curiously, hiding her wand from the sight of the girl. Katniss didn't have time to answer, when she heard a roar behind her. Swiftly turning, Katniss looked upon large dog, the mutation she faced during her first trial. Without much thought, She sent one arrow into the beast's eye, hitting it perfectly, as she sprinted away. The three kids looked at the beast howling in pain, with shock.

" 'Mione, what is that thing?" Ron asked terrified as the girl took out her wand and started to run after the beast that began to chase the escaping girl.

" I have no idea, but we have to help that girl" Was all she said, before she run. The boys exchanged looks, before following their friend.

Katniss felt the adrenaline rush as she escaped from the beast. She moved swiftly, in the same time taking one arrow from her quiver and loading it onto the bowstring. She could hear the beast drawing near and with a quick thought of prim and mother, she stopped, turned back and hid behind one of the many trees. Calming down her breath she listened as the beast drew nearer. When the creature appeared, Katniss walked out to meet the beast and with her impeccable accuracy she sent the second arrow hitting the target- the second eye. The creature howled with pain, now completely blind. Before it had time to attack the girl, the three friends appeared before the beast and the girl drew her wand out screaming:

"Petrificus totalus" and the beast froze. So did Katniss, who looked at the girl in fear. Then, without any word, while the beast collapsed on the floor, she ran.

" No, wait!" Harry yelled after her, with no success. Katniss didn't even look back.

" Who _was _she?" Ron asked. Hermione turned to him, contemplating.

" I don't know. But she is escaping from something. And did you see how she hit that… thing perfectly in _both_ eyes?"

" We need to tell Dumbledore about this" Harry decided. The three friends turned back and walked back to the school, still thinking about the mysterious girl, from time to time looking behind them, searching for the mysterious girl, who would be on their mind for days to come.

* * *

Dumbedore was a busy man. At least, that's what he wanted people to think. He smiled as he was sitting in his chair by the desk in his office, delighting in the peacefulness of the room. Of course, there couldn't be a day when he wouldn't hear a knock on the door.

"Come in please" He said politely with an internal sigh and the doors opened, revealing three students. It was the one in the lead was what caught his attention. It was Harry Potter.

" Come in, come in" he encouraged the teenagers. After Harry, Hermione and Ron scrambled into the office. They looked around, suddenly unsure if going to the headmaster was such a good idea. It was Harry who began to speak, as he saw his friends were… occupied, being too shy to talk.

" Sir, I think we must tell you, today while we were in the forbidden forest…"

" Second day of school and you are already going to the forest? Dear child, you are advancing quicker than the Weasley brothers" Dumbledore chuckled.

"Yes…sir, the point is, that we met… a girl there… and she was armed with a bow…"

"She was bloody awesome sir" Ron burst out and turned red on his face when Dumbledore looked upon him with amusement.

" Yes… The girl looked as if she were running away from something. And then this giant beast came in and started to chase her. She shot the beast perfectly in the eye twice, so that he was blind. Then Hermione cast a spell and froze the beast and the girl ran away before we could stop her"

" She was bloody fast"

"Ron! That's enough" Hermione hushed him.

Dumbledore looked at them with a calculating look.

" What sort of a beast was that?" he asked Hermione, who shook her head slightly.

" I don't know, sir, I have never seen a creature like that in any book" Dumbledore nodded slowly.

" We need to find this girl. I will send a couple of teachers on the search, while you will return back to your dormitories. Good night. Oh, and one more thing" The three friends turned back to the headmaster.

" Please do not go to the forbidden forest again. If there are creatures there that we not know, its not safe at all for _forth years_ to roam wildly about. Am I clear?"

" Yes sir" they all said in chorus and walked out.

" Well, its time to call Minerva. And it was such a peaceful day" He sighed.

* * *

Two days later, Katniss felt something was definitely wrong. Apart from the one mutation she faced when she met the three strangers, nothing tried to kill her. There were no floods, fires, snow or monsters or other tributes. What was going on? This forest was completely different than the other one. The trees were higher and it was much colder. Having one more arrow, Katniss hunted down a deer. Now she decided to travel, and seen many weird creatures, counting the half man and half horse that seemed to call himself Firenzo.

Katniss walked quietly, with her last arrow in her bow ready to shoot, when she heard footsteps. Hiding behind a tree she listened as five adults in long robes walked towards her.

" For Two days we were searching and there is nothing. I say Potter was bored and set us up" Katniss saw the tall man in black robes and equally black hair say.

" Oh shut it Severus, Dumbledore trusts the boy so we will search until we find her" Katniss stiffen.

" Wait, look did you see that?" A plumpy woman pointed in Katniss direction.

" What?"

" There, something moved" Katniss saw the tall woman who spoke earlier nod and the teachers moved to her. Panicking, Katniss shot out of her hiding and run as fast as she could. Suddenly she saw streams of light flying beside her and she felt she was hit with something. The girl lost control over her legs, paralyzed up to her waist she had fallen on the cold ground with large thump. Still clutching the bow and arrow in her hand, she aimed at the man that was the nearest. The five adults stopped before her, examining her carefully. The tall woman placed her hand on her chest where her heart was thumping in extreme beat.

" Who are you?" The man in black asked in his love voice. Katniss focused on him and aimed at him.

" You better not shoot little girl, there are five of us and one of you," The man laughed. Katniss looked frantically around her. Her legs were still paralyzed.

" So answer us, who are you?" The man asked again. Katniss put on her expressionless face.

" Katniss Everdeen" She answered quietly. This couldn't be men from capitol, they would know her if they were.

"And what are you doing here?" Katniss temper fared.

"If you are going to kill me, just do it already, I deserve a quick death" she stated, earning shocked glances from the two women.

"Kill you? Heaven forbid, why should we do such a thing? You are but a child!" Katniss stared at them disbelieving.

" You're… not going to kill me?" She asked again. This couldn't be true.

" Of course not" The old man with long silver beard answered. Katniss lowered her bow down just a little.

"Where am I? Its not an arena anymore?" The adults looked at themselves with confusion.

" Arena? No, you most certainly are not" The elder man replied.

" No one is trying to kill me… but…" the girl looked at the adults with contempt.

"Are you sent from capitol? If you are, I don't know how it happened, just put me back and no one will notice! Just don't do anything to my family..."

"Dear child, calm down yourself. We are not from capitol whatever that is, and we won't harm your family! By merlin, where did you come from?" The plumpy woman soothed the girl.

" We will take you to the school where you will be brought to order. Something tells me you need a very good bath young lady and goodnights sleep" Katniss stared at the elder man with bewilderemnet. Bath? Sleep? Bed? The adults seeing her bewilderemnet exchanged glances, unsure of what to think.

* * *

Katniss felt her legs once more, once the plumpy woman took some stick out of her pocket and uttered something under her breath. Now she was walking, escorted by the five adults, feeling exactly how she felt during reaping. Scared and worried. The adults had observed that whenever the girl heard even the slightest movement she twitched, tightening her grip on the bow.

" Miss Everdeen, why do you behave as if someone was going to attack you?" The elder man asked. The girl didn't answer for the long time, as if contemplating if she should speak at all.

"Old habits. Nothing is safe anymore" She said quietly, looking around carefully. For the rest of the journey, Katniss stayed silent, answered the questions as basically as she could and wondered what will happen next.

**An: So there it is chapter 1. Yes… do I really need to bother to plead for reviews? If you are a writer on fanfiction, than you know how much joy one review gives, personally I start to jump with joy and smile so hard that my cheeks start to hurt. Anyways, I will post the next chapter after I receive some reviews. Just writ what do you think of the story, but not too many flames please. **

**By the way, did anyone find Hunger Games so... Cheap? I mean the movie was badly made that I couldnt stand to watch it... Oh well, See you in the next chapter :D**

**Ash**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN: Hi there, don't kill me for not updating. It was such a hard chapter to write especially that I lost my original chapter, and had 8 essays due this week, but its holidays ow So YUPEE and a LOT of chapters will come, along with… lots of review? (hint,hint ;) ) So on with the story :D **

In one moment, Katniss was alone, hungry and exhausted, in the next, she found herself in a small yet comfortable room, clean after a long bath, her body covered with soft robe. However, even while her body felt better and relaxed, her mind was on full alert. She sat by a long narrow window, looking out on the great lake. How was it, that in one moment, person would be on the brink of survival, then, suddenly, find yourself in a situation totally contrary to the one before.

While Katniss healed, in the different area of the great castle, professor Dumbledore along with the two heads of the houses Professor McGonagall and Snape paced around the principle's office, unsure about the mysterious girl.

" We don't know who she is. Maybe she is a spy from the dark lord" the man with black hair and sickly white skin, clad in black robes muttered. His nasty eyes looked around with suspicion and irritation. The woman sitting on the chair opposite to the principle's seat turned her sharp eyes towards professor Snape, giving her the glare that made ghost's skin crawl.

" How can you say so? Did you not see the state the poor girl was in? I have never seen one so frightened and wild as this girl" The eldest man nodded in thought, thinking over the case of Katniss, the wild girl.

" Yes, the question would be however, what will we do with little Miss Katniss. The mere fact that she saw the castle could prove that she has magic in her"

" But Albus, She is fourteen! She missed three years of school! So much material…"

" We will have to teach her ourselves. Perhaps she will open up enough to tell us from where she came and why is she in state we find her currently" the teachers looked at each other in agreement.

" Curious that we find the girl just before the start of the Triwizard tournament" Professor McGonagall stated. Dumbledore frowned at this, as if a thought just entered his brilliant mind.

" Yes. Very Curious"

* * *

Katniss slept for twenty three hours, before waking up. Her muscles, though rested ,still ached from the tortures she endured for the last days, though apart from that Katniss had to say she felt millions times better than just the day before. She woke up staring at the tall stone ceiling of the room, savoring the moment of peace. She grew to like the chamber, it was very much in her style. Everything was very simple, the walls thick, providing shelter from the rest of the world, red carpets sprawled over the floor, keeping it soft and warm. The room itself wasn't very big, it had massive four poster bed with red baldachin, beside it two night tables, one on each side. A small, simple lamp was placed on the left side of the bed. Next to the bed, there was a narrow yet long window with a small windowsill. Further to the left was a desk made from Oak wood, something that hadn't been seen in District 12 for at last seventy years when people cut down all of them to make furniture. Katniss went over he smooth surface with her hand, delighting in it. How long was it since she saw furniture? Eight days?

There were two doors in the chambers. One led to the bathroom another to the corridor. Katniss looked at the big wardrobe, wondering where her clothes were. Shrugging lightly, the girl walked up to the massive furniture and opened the small doors. Inside she found black robes, the same she saw the three kids wear, though this one didn't have any badge at all. Thankful for clean laundry and clothes, Katniss picked up the clothes and walked to the bed to change.

A knock sounded on the door, just when Katniss finished dressing. Suddenly alert and stiff, Katniss stood in the same place for a moment, before walking slowly to the doors and opening it. In front of her stood the boy. The same boy with raven colored haired, glasses with circular lenses, hiding behind them green eyes and the scar on his forehead in the shape of the lightning bolt. He looked at her shyly, while the girl's face grew stiff and hard.

" Professor Dumbledore wanted to see you after you woke up. I am supposed to take you to him, and now that you are dressed" The boy mumbled, visibly nervous. Katniss tilted head at him, but didn't say anything. She was never good in talking. Instead she turned, leaving the doors empty, as she walked to the wardrobe and took out pair of black slippers she spotted earlier. Quickly slipping them on, the girl walked up to the boy and nodded, silently telling him that she was ready. The boy seemed confused first, but quickly hid it by walking out of the room and leading Katniss through the corridors.

A silence sprawled between Katniss and the boy. But not the sort of silence that would clench your throat, uncomfortable silence, but the peaceful silence, understanding.

Soon, they were there, in front of the principle's office. Katniss stopped behind the handsome boy, waiting for him to open the doors. When he didn't she walked up to them and with a single knock opened them. She entered the room, occupied by the three adults, who looked at her with various motions, ranging from curiosity to distrust.

" Come here Miss Everdeen, please take a seat" the elder man with white beard motioned to the chair, before looking at the boy:

" Thank you Harry, would you mind closing the doors?" The boy nodded and did as told.

Meanwhile, Katniss walked up to the principle's table, but made no move to seat. Seeing that the young girl wouldn't seat, Dumbledore sighed before starting.

" Miss Everdeen, before we do anything there are some questions you need to answer" He saw the girl stiffen visibly.

" Don't worry, you may always refrain from answering" Katniss gave him a barely noticeable nod, her grey eyes focused on the man.

" Thank you. Firstly, I would like to ask you if you have any education in wizardry?" Katniss frowned. What sort of question is that?

" No" She answered. Dumbledore sighed yet again. Just like he predicted.

" Well, It is my responsibility to tell you that you are a witch Miss Everdeen. We would like you to stay here and study" Katniss looked at the man blankly, though inside she fought a war. Was it true, would she really study Witchcraft? Katniss never imagined she would live long enough to get an education, to study. Dumbledore was surprised to see the blank face, though he spotted emotions buried deep in the girl's cold grey eyes.

" Now in order to do that, we will have to get you a wand and other necessary equipment for you. You will go with Hagrid to the Diagon Alley to get them. Now to the next matter" Dumbledore moved to his seat all the while looking carefully at the girl.

" We would like to know more about you're past. Could you tell us where you are from?" Katniss kept quiet. She felt distrust towards the elder wizard, but then, She seemed to stop caring completely about everything right now.

" District 12" She replied finally, the teachers sending her confused stares.

" I beg your pardon?" The women with greying hair asked.

" I am from District 12" Katniss revealed them. She was certain that now that they knew, they would send her back to the arena one way or another. They were wizards after all.

" What's District 12?" Dumbledore asked softly, causing Katniss to stare at the three wizards unbelievingly. _What?_

"May I have piece of paper and a pen?' She asked, unsure whether they had those things here. The eldest of the teacher nodded and instantly in his hands were a scroll of Vellum, ink and a feather pen. The paper was thick and hard, when Katniss began drawing the map with the districts, writing down the name of each of them and what was their purpose.

When She finished, She passed the paper to the Principle, who looked at it curiously, reading quickly through Katniss's writing. Upon finishing, he passed the letter to Professor McGonagall.

" So you say you are from district 12 responsible for coal mining. I take it this is the poor district"

" The last three district are the poorest" Katniss stated. Professor McGonagall finished reading, and looked up at the girl.

" On the bottom of the page you wrote Hunger Games. Could you please tell us what Hunger game is?" Katniss looked away from the three professors, debating whether or not she should tell them.

" Hunger games" She started, despise clear in her voice " Is an annual event. Every year, one female and one male from all the districts are chosen, from age of 12 to 18 to fight to the death on arena"

" Arena? Do you mean to tell us _you_ were the chosen for your district?" Professor McGonagall asked incredulously.

" My sister was. She was twelve when she was chosen… I couldn't let her die… I volunteered as tribute" Katniss voice dropped and octave lower, as her voice grew hushed, barely contained emotions seeking a way to get out.

" You were fighting? You were… Killing?" Professor McGonagall asked almost with distaste in her voice.

Katniss looked up at her.

" I won the first time along with my partner from my district" Her voice was hollow.

" But then why were you…"

" Because the authorities want me dead!" Her voice suddenly raised in volume and pitch " Because I angered them. They wanted me dead, but they killed Peeta instead! They wanted to kill my family!" Katniss was standing up, her voice angry, and eyes wild, while her body stiff, in defense position.

" Calm down child" Professor McGonagall attempted to sooth her.

" NO! I have watched helplessly my friends die. Killed by hammer, by wild wolfs, by fire, by wasps. Killed by knife and sword! Do not tell me to calm down! Do not tell me to relax, when I was almost killed at least a dozen times, when I had to _bury_ my friends. When I had to kill, or be killed! When I starved and was exhausted and cold!" the younger professor's looked wide eyed at the seething girl, terrified by the girl's past, shocked beyond words. Every tension flew out of the young girl who finally seemed to get peace after she said her secrets. At least some of them.

" My dear, I promise you. No one is going to hurt you while you are in this school" Dumbledore said quietly, looking the girl in the eyes. The girl didn't answer, but something told the professors that she understood the older man, and that she wasn't a girl to be trifled with. As quickly as Katniss burst in anger, she calmed down, quieted again.

" Thank you for telling us. We wont ask you any more for now. Now however, we have to place you in a house, shouldn't we?" Dumbledore looked at McGonagall, who, giving a quick nod, walked to the principle's table and grabbed delicately an old, worn hat.

She walked towards Katniss stopping before the girl.

" I will place the heat upon your head. It won't harm you, merely tell us in which house you belong" And with that she placed the hat upon Katniss's head.

"_Hmm… Curious,, very curious. A lot of magic and strength I see, intelligent beyond words and loyal towards your family… But what is this? Metamorphmagi, hmm? That is rare indeed, very useful. And direct descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw, that's a trait. Where should I put you… You should belong in Ravenclaw… but… your courage exceeds even the best of the Gryffindors… Courage and wisdom, equally strong… let it be…. GRYFFINDOR!" _Suddenly the hat left Katniss's head and the girl saw Dumbledore and McGonagall smile.

" I think that Gryffindor has just received powerful addition to its ranks, don't you think professor McGonagall?" Dumbledore asked lightly, his blue eyes twinkling with satisfaction.

" Yes professor, indeed"

* * *

On Katniss's plea, she stayed in her room, not ready for moving back to the society. Dressed in robes with a golden- red badge on her chest, Katniss got ready for the dinner, her first dinner with other people. She looked in her reflection in the small mirror, keeping her gaze on her eyes, thinking.

Everything happened so… Quickly. Almost like a dream. Maybe it was a dream? No, she wouldn't think like that. The most important thing was to know your surroundings, know the dangers. She would have to find a way back her family counted on her. Gale couldn't feed both his family and hers…

A knock came on the doors.

Katniss looked unconsciously on them, slowly returning to the reality. Walking quickly to the doors, she opened them. In front of her the same black haired boy with those curious circular glasses. _Harry_. That was his name.

" Uhm… hi. I was supposed to take you to the great hall" Katniss looked down on the nervous boy. Not at all dazzled by his fear, she nodded wordlessly. Harry, expecting at least a small response, looked at her confounded, before starting from his spot and leading Katniss through the corridors. The girl followed him quietly, remembering the route. She didn't want to return with that boy. She didn't want any company but her own.

Harry never felt more nervous than at that moment. Not even on his summer exams. That girl, She was just such a serious, closed person, with those penetrating eyes….

They reached the great hall quicker than Harry anticipated. He wanted to bring Katniss to his two best friends, but the girl seemed to ignore him as soon as she reached the room she sat on the furthest seat from everyone else. Harry, not finding courage to ask her to seat with them walked to his friends who were already seating down and looking at the new girl.

" Why didn't you invite her to sit down with us? Look how lonely she looks!" Hermione began. Harry sat down next to her.

" I didn't have the courage. She really is ice cold" Hermione passed him the look and stood up.

" Well, I am going to try" She declared with determination in her eyes and walked over to Katniss.

" I can just see Katniss listening to her," Harry told Ron who laughed, eyeing the new girl.

Hermione stopped right next to Katniss who gazed down on the golden plates.

" Hi" Hermione began with a smile plastered on her face. Katniss looked up stifling a growl. Would no one leave her alone even for one moment?

" We were just wondering, if you would like to sit next to us" Katniss stared at the girl, making her shiver.

" No" She just said, before returning to her plate. Hermione stood there grounded. Did this girl just… Turning swiftly around Hermione returned to her seat, Harry and Ron looking at her with fear mixed with worry.

" She… She just refused! In the most insulting manner!" Harry's eyes flicked over the Slytherin's table, stopping on Malfoy who was laughing, his cold eyes on Hermione.

Katniss, on the other hand, never felt so irritated in her life. How she longed for peace of the forest and silence of the wilderness. Why did people have to stare at her so, those weird, foreign people. _Children_. Katniss closed her eyes. She reminded herself to ask for separate dinners and breakfasts.

Meanwhile from the other side of the dining room, A young boy with wavy brown hair and brown eyes sat observing Katniss with interest. Surrounded with girls and his best friends, he couldn't help but wonder where the new girl came from. Seeing her sit alone, seemed almost sad to the boy and he felt sorry for her. That is, until that girl, Hermione Granger came to the new girl asking to if she would like to join them, receiving a cold stare in response. This was certainly a girl worth knowing.

* * *

Upon discovering the library and the peace in it, Katniss spent there most of her time. Hours passed, while Katniss was reading through the potions book for the first years, eagerly learning the basics. Though on the outside Katniss seemed cold and emotionless, inside she was fighting battle. If only Prim was there with her… And Gale…

Katniss stopped reading and looked out through the window. She gazed out to see gentle hills and the fragment of the enormous lake and the forbidden forest. Sighing, she stood up and closed the books. She spent four hours in the library, which by now was completely empty. Suddenly, the girl felt the urge to use her bow, to practice, to feel secure once more. With quick movement, she walked out of the magnificent room, leaving her books back to the librarian, whose name she still couldn't remember and started her journey through the corridors to get to the Headmaster's office. After few wrong turns, she found the familiar route and with little problems found herself standing before headmaster's office doors, where she halted. Hesitating, Katniss reached out her hand and knocked twice. When the doors opened, she stepped into the familiar room, cautiously, looking around for any other presence other than the headmaster, who was found by his normal desk an his chair. He looked up with a surprise that glinted in his blue eyes, however quickly disappearing,

"Miss Everdeen? What a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?" He motioned the chair, and though Katniss came up to the desk, she did not sit.

"I have a request," She said. Dumbledore put down his quill and looked up expectantly on the student.

" I would like to eat alone, not in the… great hall. Also I would like to practice archery after classes if I can. I… feel much safer when I have it and… I feel at peace" Katniss had trouble with letting out her emotions. It was a tale as old as time. But now, when she had a cause to, she forced herself to show the old man. And he had seen it.

" You wish to train. As an exception to our rules and regulations, I will allow you to continue your training. From what I heard you have quite a good eye. Your bow is currently in the storeroom and it will be available for your use. The quiver is magicked so that it has a never-ending supply of arrows. After you walk out of the room, I will create special target practice area for you on the edge of the forest" Katniss hesitated before nodding, and let a grateful smile fall on her lips. It was one of the smiles she showed only to her family and Cinna, no one else.

" Thank you… Sir" She thanked.

" The store room is next to the great hall. Miss Granger will show it to you. Please remember, that the dinner will be served in less than two hours, you will eat it in your bedroom as you requested" Katniss nodded.

" Miss Everdeen. I understand your behavior. If I would live what you lived through, I would behave exactly the same. But please, work towards cooperating with others, this is a very useful skill in this world" Katniss paused, then turned walking out of the room. The principle looked after her long after she was gone, his brow wrinkled.

" What a curious child you are Katniss Everdeen"

When Katniss descended to the corridor, Hermione was already waiting for her. The girl looked angry and her lips thinned into a thin line.

" Come on, I am to take you to the storeroom" The girl said quickly and began to lead Katniss towards the great hall. Katniss, following, did not want to ask, but the question as to how Hermione was able to get so fast to her was still in her mind. The two girls walked in silence, until they got to the great hall. On the same corridor was the storeroom. The girls walked up to the small wooden doors and Katniss opened them. The room was much bigger than the girl expected it to be. There were brooms and cleaning kits and in between all that, was her beautiful silver bow and quiver filled with arrows. She walked up to them and took the bow delicately in her hands. Hermione, who observed this curious reunion, shivered involuntarily. She felt the power oozing out of Katniss body as she held the bow in her hands.

Katniss soon had a quiver on her back and bow in her hands ready to go. She turned to the girl standing at the doorway.

" Here, this is the map of Hogwarts. I gather you know how to use a map?" Hermione handed the piece of paper to the other girl.

" Thank you" Was all she said, looking at the map.

" I will be in the library if you… need me" Katniss nodded, focused on the map and ignoring the girl who walked quickly out of the room. Katniss trailed her finger over the old map, making a path outside. With decisive movement, Katniss walked out of the common room, and made her way through the corridor. Whenever passing anyone, they would stare at her shocked to see weapons inside the castle, and muggle weapons nonetheless. Katniss, being Katniss, took no care of them thinking only of this calming moment when she would be targeting her arrow to hit the goal.

In no time, Katniss reached the practice area. She looked around amazed. The area was big, with straw dummies sparse around the arena. Some were moving, others stood motionlessly. Smaller targets such as straw mice and rabbits were running around. There were two trees on the arena one of which was perfect to hid in and had good view on the whole area. Quickly, Katniss climbed up the tree seating herself on the comfortable wide branch, half hidden from the view. Supporting herself with her legs, Katniss put one arrow on the bowstring and felt calmness flood her. She targeted the running dummy. One breath, second third, and the arrow was released. The arrow sliced quickly through the air and hit the dummy straight in the air. Katniss took shots on various dummies, missing only once when she lost her balance.

After what seemed a flick of a second, Katniss quickly made way to the ground and decided to shoot from there. Here she didn't miss even one, bonding with her bow like they were one. Katniss felt safe again, at least for a while, as she listened for any sounds. Safe and secure. Soon, there were no dummies left, she simply struck them all, and Katniss allowed herself for a deep breath.

" Wow, you are amazing at this" She heard a male voice and within a blink she turned and aimed at the boy who looked surprised back at her. Raising his hands into the air in surrender he said.

" I am no threat, I don't mean any harm" Katniss didn't let the bow down, though she didn't release the arrow either. She examined the boy carefully before, finally, putting the weapon down.

The boy was tall, taller than Gale, She remarked, with brown hair and brown eyes, which sparkled with interest and hid fear. Seeing that the girl was examining him, He sent her a smile that would dazzle flocks of the girls, though it didn't affect Katniss in the least.

" I am Cedric. Cedric Diggory" Katniss nodded at him and turned her back on him. Looking at the arena she decided it was enough for one day and she placed the arrow in her bow back to the quiver. Then, She started to walk away, when Cedric looked at her shocked, as he never was before. Even though he was generally quite shy and modest, he couldn't believe that this girl would behave differently than the others. He raced to her quickly.

" And what is your name?" Katniss looked at him fleetingly.

" I've seen you during the feast. Girls surrounded you. Why wont you go back to them?" Cedric smiled against himself.

" Would you like to come with me?" Katniss looked down on the yellow and golden badge on his chest.

" I don't like crowds" She said and walked faster. Cedric caught up with her, infatuated.

" What is your name, you didn't answer me" Katniss sighed. She stopped and turned to him.

" I am not even from your house. Just leave me alone" And with this she started to run, and this time Cedric didn't follow. He stood there grounded, and observed how the girl moved. She was exceptionally fast and fluid. He decided, He would get to know this girl. Maybe even date her?

Katniss walked to the storeroom where she left her stuff then made her way to the common room. She was now more relaxed and confident in the new surroundings. Though it didn't help her in stopping from flinching whenever someone brushed pass her, it was instinct she developed throughout the years. Even though it was her second day in this new place, she still had fear that Capitol guards would come from behind the stone sculpture she just passed.

On the way to her bedroom, She bumped into a boy with blonde hair, so blond; they could have been mistaken for white. He had pale skin and icy blue eyes, which seized her up with interest.

" What have we here?" He turned to the two companions who stood behind him. Katniss shrugged and went to pass the boys, when the blond boy stopped her.

" You know, its not wise for you to ignore me. People go through hell when they do" Katniss froze and suddenly she was angry. No, she was furious.

" Hell?" She whispered quietly with such intensity, which made the boy's hair on the neck stand straight " You have no idea off hell. You never been in one, you cannot even imagine one. You were never under the constant fear someone would kill you. You never felt hunger. Real hunger. Do not tell me of hell, you have no right" With that she walked quickly off to her common room, already regretting her loose tongue. The blond boy turned to his companions, blown away.

" Who the hell is she?" He asked his companions. They all looked at each other with puzzlement.

Soon Katniss reached her bedroom, locking the doors tightly. Taking a deep breath, she crashed down on her bed and closed her eyes, delighting in the softness of the bed. Just stopping. Stopping everything.

**AN: Okay, I am sooo sorry I didn't update for so long. But this chapter is a reward for ALL of you who were waiting for me for so long, and sending the PM messages for update. I really encourage more people to do that, the PM messages where the thing to actually make me write the chapter J**

**Now to the important stuff, I am making voting, yes people you heard me A VOTING, who YOU would like to see paired up with Katniss. The final winner will be found in chapter 18, so VOTE people :D**

**See you later,**

**Ash **


End file.
